


The side effects of Harry Potter.

by skylersutcliff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam as a Gryffindor, Niall as a Hufflepuff, Stupid idea, nonsense content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylersutcliff/pseuds/skylersutcliff
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Hufflepuff who fell in love with a Gryffindor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English was not my mother tongue and so this is the first time ever I did this TTvTT  
> And I appreciate Kitty a lot for helping me survive through this mess.  
> No one belongs to me, stupid idea and as a fangirl, one is bound to invent =))  
> I dedicated this to flyingcat, my lil' sis ♥

Once upon a time, there was a Hufflepuff who fell in love with a Gryffindor.

 

And there was our guy, an emotionally and physically friendly but a little bit shy. He was sitting there, outside the coffee shop where his lion worked, with a cup of coffee in his left hand and an up side down wizard book in his right hand.

 

He claimed that guy as a Gryffindor, he didn't know why, it just felt like it. You just had to look at how he connected with people, how he smiled, how he attracted the ladies and how he told you that you left your keys at the table, he belonged to Gryffindor. And watching that Gryffindor was all our Hufflepuff did every Thursday evenings.

 

Suddenly, the Gryffindor caught his sight, smiled and walked toward him "I'm sorry, may I please have your phone number?"

 

The Hufflepuff dazzled, he couldn't believe the guy he adored just spoke to him, "Uhm.. I'm sorry?"

 

"Oh, you're Irish." That Gryffindor pulled out the chair opposite our Hufflepuff and sat down.

 

"How could you know I'm from Ireland? That's amazing." A surprise look appeared on his face as they made eye-contact.

 

"Your accent, of course. So, what's your name?" The guy gently smiled.

 

"Oh..uhm..hello, I'm Niall Horan." Our Hufflepuff replied as he slapped himself to see if this was real or not. He had dreamed about this day for so damn long, that they would sit together, drink coffee and enjoy the sunlight. It was the dream of his life but he could never have the courage to talk to that Gryffindor.

 

"I'm Liam Payne from Gryffindor, nice to meet you." The Gryffindor smiled at Niall action and he soon reached out his hand, waiting for Niall to shake.

 

"Oh, I'm from Hufflepuff and nice to meet you, too." Niall took the hand and smiled happily. _He understands me._

 

"May I have your phone number?" Liam asked again, still waiting for Niall to accept his unreasonable question.

 

No one could understand how Niall's heart beat right now, how he tried so hard to control himself, how he couldn't let out any obvious feeling. _No one._

 

"I'm really really really sorry but I have class to go," Niall couldn't help himself anymore so he ran for his life (how pathetic), but then he remembered something and so came back with a peck on Liam cheek "I'm free this Sunday, meet you here" and ran away.

 

_I'm right, he is Gryffindor._

 

\---

 

Liam had worked here since the beginning of this semester and he noticed that every Thursday evenings there would be a young man sitting at the table in the corner outside the coffee shop staring at him. He always used the book to cover his face. And Liam also knew that this man loved Harry Potter.

 

With a perfect smile, a humane heart and a brave character, Liam was indeed a Gryffindor. But if you were a Gryffindor, it didn't mean you’re not shy.

 

Liam didn't know how to get that guy attention, although he had read so many books about "relationship" (and somehow he simply forgot that Niall also liked him too). And so he took all his courage, walked toward that man with a smile "I'm sorry, may I please have your phone number _?" Oh great Liam, you've just ruined your first chance._ But soon he saw that guy blushed and to Liam, that was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life. And when that guy spoke, Liam found out he was from Ireland through his accent.

 

"..That's amazing" _Bloody hell, I amazed him. His voice is so soft, his hair and his nose are so damn cute, too. He said his name and he’s from Hufflepuff, oh and that little action. How could I help myself not to kiss you?!_  

 

No one could understand Liam's feeling right now. How he tried so hard to keep this conversation as normal as usual. How he couldn't let out any inappropriate action. _He wanted this moment to last forever._

 

"May I have your phone number?" An unreasonable question and yet this was so Liam.

 

"I'm really really really sorry but I have class to go," WAIT! What? Did this mean he failed? _Oh great Liam, you've lost your one and only chance._ Suddenly the Hufflepuff remembered something and so he came back with a peck on Liam cheek "I'm free this Sunday, meet you here." and made Liam blushed for a long time.

 

_Does this mean he is my Hufflepuff now?_

 

END


End file.
